User talk:SilentGatekeeper
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- NeonSpotlight (Talk) 23:09, July 17, 2012 |} Re: Sorry for the late reply. The mp3 issue stems from Wikia updating to HTML5, I don't know when we'll be able to fix it but until then I'll be removing the files from the background pages. Regarding the comment sections, just force refresh the page, it's something out of our hands (a wikia bug). To force refresh: *Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 02:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandal Report Thanks for the head's up. Got it banned for 3 days since it's pretty minor, but just in case. 18:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) It's actually normal. There was once a flurry of vandals during a wikia ranking voting or something. THAT, was hell. 17:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: I play on NA server. But as I said in my user page I spend most (all) of my time in coop because I just wanna alleviate my stress after work and normal/ranked are too stressful for me. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Shen's page The idea is to spread it throughout the wiki, yes :). It all depends on how the voting goes. Thank you very much for writing on my talk page, though; it's nice to receive support for it (my last attempt at revamping the ability table didn't go so well). Also, don't forget to sign your talk page contributions using four tildes :). 21:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Orianna I must say I don't even know that much about Orianna. I've mostly played her AP, once AD in an ARAM game, and a few times in the weirdest ways you can think of vs bots, because it's just fun to buy Archangels Staff, Manamune and 3 Warmogs and make a penta with it. Most that I normally know about champions is theory and sometimes (mostly if the theory sounds interesting) a bit practise. Main reason I don't know it better is also that I don't want to get flamed... However, as I said, I'm not bad at the theory. So I'll try to answer your questions. 1. I'm not really sure which champions AD Orianna should avoid (bad at that in general with AD carries), but to me, she felt like she had a very weak early game, moreso than carries like Ashe or Varus. I think about equal to Vayne with her early game strength. For support, take someone with a heal, not with a shield, because Orianna already has a shield. And again, I think a bit a defensive one would be best. Sona might be a good choice, because of the double stunlock from their ults, and the 300 base damage they already do with it (more than a third of your total health pool at this level). They won't fight then. And then Orianna also has her slow, which means you can definately land a bunch of autoattacks. Oh, yeah, and don't forget that, while Orianna has the lowest base attack damage of the game, her passive gives her 50 bonus damage per autoattack on level 18, without any ability power. This has, also, recently been changed (base damage higher, bonus per AP lower) in favor of AD Orianna. 2. This is something I am, to be honest, also interested in. I've only heard from it, but I think it's just like bruisers normally do, maybe a bit more to the damage side (like, enemy team got a lot of magic damage. Where the more tanky bruisers like Irelia take Force of Nature, you'd take Maw of Malmortius). I don't know if it is originally called bruirser Orianna or just top lane Orianna, and that either of us (maybe me, maybe you) remembered it wrong. However, I guess it's just tanky AP (Rylai's, Rod of Ages, Zhonya's Hourglass, Deathcap, etc) or tanky AD (Maw of Malmortius, Atma's Impaler + Warmog's Armor, Frozen Mallet, etc). 3. I actually got no idea here, because I just don't like the support role. However, I'd say that you should pick her with, I think, about the same champions when you'd pick someone like Janna. They both have a shield, a slow (Orianna speed up with it), and an ult that totally messes up the enemy team (mostly if the ball is placed on an initiating Malphite first...). However, Orianna can't mess up initiation like Janna can with her Q. But then again, Orianna can maybe zone out the enemies. You can also ask on the page, and then you'll most likely get an answer from people who main support Orianna. Last, this is a nice guide of an AD Orianna player of something like 2k ELO: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaN6dg80Cps Only bad thing about the video is the monotonous voice. Leyrann (talk) 06:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Wow, that became pretty long...